Dimensional Twist
by Lady-Choas
Summary: Two weird girls fall from dimension to dimension disturbing very story line as they do so. Sailor Moon , DBZ , LotR, Harry Potter etc, etc.
1. Default Chapter

First thing first:  
  
This story does not have a real plot it's just a weird story we write under school time. Only Loki and Nadia are ours. The storyline is ours too.  
  
Err.. In every other world we end in we have the same image but we have a different life. In the first chapter we're orphans in the second we're Sailor Chaos & Revolution in the third we're androids in the fourth we're elf's and in the fifth we're witches and so on and so on.  
  
I you have some wacky ideas for our story just mail us kk? ^_^  
  
Have fun! From us for you.  
  
~XxX~ Lady_Chaos & Mana Asaki  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
intro  
  
It was dark, a car rolled slowly to the edge of the cliff, the people inside weren't aware of the danger. The car slowly rolled closer and closer to the cliff until two high voicesÂ  began to yell. The other people inside awakened.....too late. The car fell in to the dark abyss of the night.  
  
"Noooo mother come back!!!!!" Loki yelled.  
  
"Loki are you all right?" a voice asked  
  
The room was dark, but she recognised the place, it was her room in the orphanage. She shared it whit her best friend, Nadia.  
  
"Another nightmare?" Nadia asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I hope the others aren't awakened..."  
  
"Crap, that would be aÂ  another week of extra cleaning "  
  
A hard sigh could be heard in the dark and silent room. They waited for footsteps by the door, but thankfully the never came.  
  
"I think nobody else has heard your scream"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
"What's the time ?"  
  
"Uhhh wait a sec will ya" Loki looked around. They slept in a bunk bed whit Nadia on top.  
  
"5:26"  
  
"Should we go back to sleep again?"  
  
"I can't sleep after that nightmare"  
  
"All right"  
  
Loki knew Nadia from age 2, they were both orphans and loved to draw. The were a bit weird and strange, in a good way of course. Nadia had red hair till her back. But she had it always in a pony tail. She had blue eyes whit a tint green in them. Loki had short blond hair whit cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"I'm going to get some water" said Loki  
  
"Sure" answered Nadia.  
  
Loki climbed out of bed her cold feet touched the floor. She stood up and walked to the door. In the hall shone light for the younger kids. She walked down the hall towards the bathroom. She quickly drank some water and started to walk back. She passed a room that was still open.  
  
"Hey, I don't remember that..."  
  
Loki looked into the room. A blue light shone faintly. She looked better and saw a computer that still was on. She walked slowly towards to the computer.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
The blue light began to shine more brightly. She looked at the screen.  
  
_ Hello Loki, how are you ? Had a nice nightmare ? _  
  
Her eyes grew wide...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man what's taking her so long? I better go take a look before she runs into trouble again" Nadia climbed out of the bunk bed and walked to the door. She walked as silent as possible into the hall when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"God damn it, who is typing this stuff?! It's not funny anymore!"  
  
Nadia looked to the left and saw a blue light flash at the same time she heard a scream from the room. Nadia run into the room that was silent again . Only a computer.  
  
"How weird, Loki? Loki where are you?"  
  
_ Hello Nadia, looking for something ? _  
  
The screen flicked. A picture of Loki in her pyjama appeared. "Loki !"  
  
_ Ghehehe, she's in this world now Nadia _ Want to come too ? _  
  
"Yes yes, I want Loki back! Bring Loki back please!"  
  
_ Be careful what you wish for _  
  
The light shone around her till everything was white, when the light was gone the only thing left was the computer in a dark silent room....The door was closed by an invisible hand. 


	2. Sailor Moon

Chapter 2  
  
Sailor Moon (after the battle whit Chaos)  
  
"Ami, is that your pocket computer beeping?" Usagi whispered.  
  
The girls were making a test, the whole class was silent and the beeping could be heard. Ami clicked her Pocket Computer on, the screen lighted up in a cerulean blue colour. It began to flash and the Pc began to trill, it trilled that hard that Ami just had to drop it. The blue light began to fill the room.  
  
"We must morph!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"No way! Then everybody will know our secret identity !!" Mina implied.  
  
"The safety of our classmates comes first !"  
  
The blue light dimmed and in the middle of the classroom two girls appeared, in their pyjamas.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Make Up!!!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Make Up!! "  
  
"Mars Crystal Make Up!!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Make Up!!"  
  
"Venus Crystal  Make Up!!"  
  
After a lot of ribbons, feathers and colours and stuff,  there they were; Eternal Sailor Moon and her sailor scouts armoured, sharpened and ready to fight!  
  
"Wa?" Loki rubbed her eyes and looked around.  
  
Nadia stared at Eternal Sailor Moon and the other scouts.  
  
Jupiter (who was dieing for some action) attacked  
  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!" Loki jumped up  
  
"Chaos Crystal Power Make up!!!" Sailor Chaos threw herself on Nadia to protect her from Jupiters blast.  
  
Nadia stood up "Revolution Crystal Power Make Up!!"  
  
Sailor Chaos and Sailor Revolution jumped out off the window and ran away.  
  
"Follow them!" Mercury Yelled.  
  
The scouts ran after them.  
  
"Jupiter follow me, lets take a shortcut" Venus said and ran away.  
  
I have a bad feeling about this" Mars said.  
  
"Should we follow?" Moon asked.  
  
"J guess so, but first we should call for the Outers to come. I doubt that we can handle them alone"  
  
"Are they that strong?"  
  
"Ever heard of Sailor Chaos & Sailor Revolution?!" said Mars angry.  
  
"Uhh nope..."  
  
"Well than! We shouldn't underestimate them till we know were they came from. Okay?"  
  
"Okay" Moon implied.  
  
"Okay then, Moon and myself will follow Venus & Jupiter. You contact the Outers and ask them to come!" Mars yelled to Mercury. "Let's go Sailor Moon!"  
  
Mercury waited till Sailor Mars and Moon were gone. She clicked her PC on.  
  
No strange blue light this time. She pressed some buttons and Haruka's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yes?" Haruka asked.  
  
"We need your help! We have an new enemy!" said Mercury to the screen.  
  
"Again?! What do they look like?"  
  
"Well one of them has blond short hair whit al center parting , she calls herself Sailor Chaos"  
  
"WHAT!!! We defeated Chaos!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Wait I'm not done yet! The other has blood red hair in a pony tail, she calls herself Sailor Revolution"  
  
"That doesn't sound that dangerous"   
  
"Mars said that we shouldn't underestimate them…Come as quick as possible okay?"  
  
"All right than! Bye!" the screen became black again and Mercury stuffed the PC away.  
  
Some time later Sailor Pluto, Neptune and Uranus joined Mercury."Where are they?" Uranus asked. "I don't know" Mercury said. "Well..that's a great help.." Right after Uranus said that an explosion came from behind the big buildings behind them. "Neptune! Follow me! We'll give them a surprise they won't forget that easily!" Uranus and Neptune ran away. So did Pluto. She ran into the ally that led to the big street on the other side of the building.  
  
~On that other side...~      
  
"There they are!!!" Sailor Venus and Jupiter posed themselves in front of Revolution and Chaos. "Venus love and beauty shock!!!" Sailor Venus did her attack yada yada and shot her beam at Sailor Chaos and Revolution. Sailor Revolution held her Revolution-stick (o_O) up high. "Revolution Power shield!" And formed a shield around Chaos and herself. Venus' beam clashed against the shield and caused a huge explosion. Sailor Chaos ran forward and tackled Sailor Jupiter, Revolution followed and did the same with Venus. They ran into an ally and hid behind some trash. After a couple of minutes they thought they were safe again.  
  
Chaos peeked into the ally and pulled back right in time. In front of them a tall woman with long dark green hair landed. She stood with her back at them. "It's Sailor Pluto" Chaos softly said. Something else drew Sailor Revolutions attention. She poked Chaos "Look!" she whispered "Wa??"  
  
"There!" Revelution pointed at a shiny thing between all the hair.  
  
"Oooh!! Pwetty!!" Chaos leaned forward and grabbed the shiny thing. Pluto turned around. O.O!!! Chaos and Revolution jumped up and ran away.  
  
   
  
Sailor Chaos ran as fast as she could. "Hey Revolution!"  
  
Sailor Revolution was to lazy to follow.  
  
"Come on, they're going to catch us!"  
  
"No! Sailor Moon sucks! I wanna go to DBZ!"  
  
The Time Key that Chaos held began to sparkle.  
  
"Oops, I guess I said that to hard"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *Flash* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Were are they?" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Dunno...They just disappeared" answered Venus.  
  
"I'm afraid that they have one of my Time Keys..." said Pluto "And I think they won't be back soon" 


	3. DragonBall Z

Chapter 3  
  
Dragon Ball Z (The Trunks Saga)  
  
The Z gang were gathering when two weird clouds appeared. One was unnatural white the other was pitch black.  
  
"Frieza doesn't arrive in a cloud does he?" asked Gohan to Piccolo.  
  
"I do sense great ki's within the clouds, but it isn't Frieza's" answered Piccolo.  
  
As on a clue two figures fell out the clouds. One fell on Vegeta and the other fell right upon Piccolo . The Z gang cringed when they heard a loud yell from the one on Vegeta's lap.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaarg!!! The evil pinknezz!!! SAVE MEEEEE!!!!!! Help! Help! HEEEEEEELP!!!!!!"  
  
[Note: gotta love Vegeta's pink badman shirt ^_^ ]  
  
"Shut up Nadia, it's only Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta?" she looked up "Hey your right!"  
  
"Of course I'm right! I'm always right! Err... you can put me down now Piccolo" said Loki, growing uncomfortable under his gaze.  
  
Piccolo let go of the strange girl. She had blonde hair an a red tank top whit brown baggy trousers.  
  
"Where's Trunks? I want Trunks! Trunks is MINE!"Â   
  
"Nadia , Trunks is not born yet."  
  
"I want Mirai Trunks, not Chibi Trunks!"  
  
"Well than your lucky because he's gonna arrive any moment now."  
  
The whole Z gang followed the conversation in silence  
  
"Hmm if Trunks arrives any moment not than that cyborg Frieza should be already here...."  
  
The one called Nadia had red hair and a green shirt whit a black 3/4 trousers.  
  
"May I ask you who the heck you girls are?" asked Tien.  
  
"Scuse us! I'm Loki and that's Nadia." said Loki.  
  
"How did you get here" asked Piccolo  
  
"Err, whit our Time Key ^_^"  
  
"Of course, whit your time key!" repeated Vegeta sarcastic.  
  
Nadia wanted to say something back but was distracted by a gigantic alien ship. O_O  
  
"He's here!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
"Trunks?" said Nadia.  
  
"No Frieza you chicken" answered Loki.  
  
"Heh! Damn!"  
  
The ship flew over their heads.  
  
"It's going North!"  
  
"Loki! Come on you lazy ass! Trunks is coming! Let's go!" yelled a running Nadia.  
  
"O brother..." Loki and the others followed.  
  
"It's going to land just over that ridge!" Krillin suddenly said.  
  
They were standing on the ridge, watching the two aliens coming out of their ship.  
  
"Frieza is cool...." said Loki  
  
"Whaa Frieza sucks he's not Cool!" said Nadia  
  
"He is cool. He and his father are proberly the coolest living persons in the galaxy."  
  
"Whaa you're acting so weird! Stop it please, it's scaring me!"  
  
"What? I don't mean cool in a way of cute ore something, I mean cool in a way of COLD! Duh!"  
  
"Oh" * sweat dropÂ  *  
  
"Trunks?" said Loki suddenly  
  
"Were?"Â Â Â   
  
"There"Â Â Â Â Â   
  
.  
  
"Who's this Trunks person you two keep talking about?"  
  
"Well he's a half Saiyan and will not be born in this dimension." answered Loki  
  
"Way not?"  
  
"'Cause we're here!" said Nadia  
  
"Are we confusing you guys?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"All right! Mission completed!" yelled Nadia.  
  
Everyone did the anime fall.  
  
"Ghehe we'll explain later" said Loki.  
  
They watched how Frieza & King Cold came out of their ship and did the happy chicken dance.  
  
*Anime fall *  
  
[AN: Okay okay they did not the happy chicken dance, but I'm to lazy to type that BORING conversation between those two so we'll continue in the part where Trunks arrives k?] { Mana: -.-; }  
  
Frieza commanded his army to find and destroy the whole Z gang. BUT! A very very handsome purple haired god (excuse moi ^_^ ) showed up.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Trunks-kun!"  
  
Nadia jumped off the ridge and run to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks" +dive+  
  
Trunks stepped aside.  
  
'BANG' "Ouch!" Don't you dare to hide from me!"  
  
* sweat drop *  
  
"I thought that we were the bad guys" said Frieza disappointed " These earthlings are very strange creatures. You'll never know what they will do."  
  
"Ugh" said Loki "I'll kill Frieza than, since Trunks to busy whit Nadia." She jumped off the ridge leaving a wide eyed Z gang behind.  
  
"Yo freak, welcome to earth!" she yelled at Frieza, "Welcome to your grave!"  
  
"O should I be afraid of you? Give me a brake!" said Frieza to Loki, and to his troops "Capture the foolish onna!"  
  
Whit in a couple seconds Frieza's troops were defeated.  
  
"Buwhahahahahaha! Fear moi!"  
  
"Listen to that son you could learn from that evilness" said King Cold.  
  
"Okay Frieza freak prepare to enter the next dimension!" said Loki whit an evil smirk plastered on her face.  
  
"I'll have to amid, I couldn't do any better threat than that one" said King Cold.  
  
"U think she's strong enough to defeat us?" asked Frieza.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Hey lazy ass are you gonna fight or not?!"  
  
"I don't want to be forced to mess up a pretty lady like yourself"  
  
"Oh playing like a gentlemen are we? Tisk tisk tisk. You're going down and you're just to weak to amid it."  
  
Loki created a big blast and killed Frieza in an incant.  
  
"Now for you" she smirked.  
  
Loki disappeared and re-appeared behind King Cold. Whit one smote blow in the neck and he was out.  
  
"Will I let you suffer ore shall I kill you right now?" King Cold's immense body lay silent in the dust.  
  
"I think the last one"Â   
  
She jumped up and came down on King Cold's head. You couldn't recognise it anymore thanks to the damage to his face.  
  
"Awww Loki that was grose!" said Nadia. She was busy whit sitting on Trunks back.  
  
"Sorry, Sorry" apologised Loki.  
  
"I.....Can't......Breathe...."  
  
"Shut up Trunks!"  
  
"How do you know my name?" said Trunks whit a very soft voice (it sounded like he hardly could breathe... ~Evil Smirk~)  
  
"That's our secret" said Loki whit an smug voice.  
  
"Ugh" Trunks gave up.  
  
"When does Goku arrive?" asked Nadia.  
  
"In about 2Â½ hours" answered Loki.  
  
"Yawn, I'm bored. Never knew the Z gang could be boring..."  
  
"Sigh, agree.... Let's annoy Vegeta!"  
  
"Yeah!" Loki & Nadia jumped up and Trunks still lay flat on the ground. He slowly stand up to finally seeing the face of Loki [AN: he could hear her voice but couldn't see her face thanks to Nadia sitting on top of him ^_^]  
  
"Whaaaaa! Android 18!"  
  
"Who me?" said Loki.  
  
"I'm not that arrogant witch! I'm androidÂ  23! Snort, don't mix me up whit that phoney!" jelled Loki.  
  
"Android 23?! No more androids please!" said Trunks.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm 22" told Nadia in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Trunks paled "In....In my world there are only android 17 & 18....."  
  
"Yep that would be correct But thanks to you there will be some more androids in this dimension" said Nadia  
  
"Yeah" said Loki "There will be number 16, 19, 20 and Cell. Then we will be created to overcome the power of the androids and to rebuild the world. We're the first two androids of the Generation New Androids"  
  
"I did all that?!"  
  
"Yep and that way we love you! ^_^" said Nadia.  
  
"You love him, I don't " said Loki.  
  
The Z gang were watching everything, but only Piccolo could hear the conversations. He paled a bit.  
  
'Androids ? Loki said that that Trunks boy was a half saiyan ... but who was his father than? Goku, Vegeta or maybe a saiyan that no one knows yet'  
  
He looked at Vegeta who was looking whit a frantic look on his face to the dynamic trio.  
  
The two girls were heading this way whit an unreadable expression on their faces.  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
"What do you want Namek?"  
  
"You should leave, fast"  
  
"Way?"  
  
"They are coming after you"  
  
"Snort, I'm not going to run away from two girls, even if they defeated Frieza!"  
  
"Glad to hear that" said Loki who reached the ridge first.  
  
Suddenly Trunks jumped in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Noooo! Vegeta get away! Those girls are crazy!!!"  
  
"More crazy about you!" Nadia jumped [AN: lotsa jumping in this story ne?] on Trunks and together they fell of the ridge again. Loki looked at Vegeta whit an I'm-to-cute-for-comfort-look in her eyes.  
  
"Waddaya want!?" said Vegeta a bit bitching  
  
"Well I'm glad you asked cause the answer is YOU! :-D "Â Â Â   
  
Vegeta looked in horror "What do you mean?!"  
  
"Simple, I want you! You're mine!"  
  
"Father!" yelled Trunks from underneath Nadia.  
  
Loki stood in front of Vegeta and mysteriously smirked. Then she disappeared and re-appeared a few meters away. She waved around whit something and did a happy lil dance.  
  
"WTF!" Vegeta looked down and discovered he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. "Whaa! Kami damn it! That's my favourite shirt! Give it back NOW!"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Vegeta was getting really pist off "Give it BACK!"  
  
"Don't think so" Loki continued to do the happy lil victory dance. She stopped to look at Vegeta. Vegeta whit out a shirt :-D *drool*  
  
"Wacha looking at?!" said Vegeta angry.  
  
Loki walked slowly to him till she stood right in front of him. She was starring in his eyes. He was getting very nervous. Loki raised her face to his face.  
  
"You know Vegeta .... I really like you more whit out a shirt...."  
  
She kissed him soft on the lips. When she let go he fainted.  
  
"Buwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so good!" she smirked.  
  
"No ! Father what are they doing to you !?"  
  
"Shut up Trunks."  
  
"Auch!"  
  
Loki looked over the ridge. Trunks was knocked out by Nadia.  
  
The Z gang still wasn't sure what to do till a little space pod appeared in the sky.  
  
"It's Goku!"  
  
Loki picked Vegeta up andÂ  jumped of the ridge to meat up whit Nadia.  
  
"What shall we do?" asked Nadia.  
  
"Let's go see him"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Nadia dragged Trunks behind her. The Z gang ran to the space pod where it had crashed.  
  
"He's dead! Buwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!" yelled Loki.  
  
"No! He can't be dead!" yelled Gohan in despite.  
  
"Who cares...."said Nadia.  
  
The space pod slowly opened and a very stupid ugly weird alien * excuse moi, I mean Goku ghehehe* stepped out.  
  
"He's not dead!! Yeah!" said Gohan.  
  
"Duh, the main character never really dies -sigh- " said LokiÂ   
  
"This is boring..... Trunks isn't that great anymore, he doesn't say anything to me.... * sob sob *" complained Nadia.  
  
"He's still knocked out Nadia....."  
  
"Ow.... I'm bored! I want Legolas ! I want Lord of the Rings!!"  
  
"Na....."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The time key in your pocked"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The time key is reacting on your whining voice AGAIN!"  
  
"Ow crap"  
  
The Time key was flashing a bright light. Nadia let go of Trunks looking to the flashy Time key. A portal appeared.....  
  
"Let's go!" said Nadia yelling  
  
"What should I do whit Vegeta? I want him whit me..." asked Loki  
  
"Just put him in you space pocket"  
  
"You can't put a living creature in there!"  
  
"Just do it we don't have any time left!" Nadia stepped into the Time portal.  
  
"Okay" Loki stuffed Vegeta into her space pocket.Â Â   
  
"C ya!"  
  
Loki & Nadia waved. The whole Z gang stood silent in confusement.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *Flash* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. Lord of the Rings

Chapter4 Lord of the Rings (just in the end of the fellowship)  
  
Aragorn stuffed a random dagger into it's shred and turned to Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Let's hunt some orc's!"  
  
They all started to walk into the forest when two girls fell out of the sky.  
  
Loki fell in Aragorn's arms whom managed to stand up strait.  
  
Nadia fell on Legolas and Gimli. The tree rolled back into the river  
  
"I'm drowning! I'm drowning!!"  
  
Legolas stood up. Loki screamed "We're outside!!!"  
  
Nadia stopped moving.  
  
"Hey I can stand here o_O"  
  
Aragorn unheeded his sword and pointed it to Loki.  
  
Loki's hair had two little braids just like Legolas and had elfin ears & suit.  
  
Nadia had her hair also like Legolas but whit out the braids, she to had elfin ears and an elfin suit.  
  
Legolas aimed at Nadia.  
  
Nadia stared O.O " Ooooh ! Pretty elf dude!"  
  
Nadia got up and snatched the bow and arrow away. Legolas grabbed his dagger.  
  
"Who are you!?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"We're Loki & Nadia" said Loki, she stood up and took a deep breath; "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha  
  
hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We're not evil!" yelled Nadia "We're super innocent!" after she said that , she jumped on Legolas back ^.^  
  
"Got chaaa!"  
  
"Get off!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"No waaay!" Nadia implied.  
  
Loki imitated Aragron and picked up a stick.  
  
"Let's hunt some orcs!" she said  
  
"Yeah! And and ... save the midgets!" said Nadia  
  
+HUG+ Loki was all over Aragorn. He blushed a bit "Err miss you can let go of me now"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause you're waaaaaaay to cute ^^ !!!"  
  
"I know I'm cute but I have a hard time walking whit you hanging on my neck" Loki hugs a little more before letting go of Aragorn.  
  
"Shouldn't you let Vegeta out?" said Nadia still on Legolas his back.  
  
"Ow yeah damn... I choose you Vegeta!"  
  
" -.-; Loki , were not in Pokémon ya know..."  
  
"Ow gehehe ..." Loki opened her subspace poked were a very franatic Vegeta came out.  
  
"Loki!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You should dump Vegeta!"  
  
"WTF! Why?!"  
  
"Cause he's to old & cranky anyway!"  
  
"Hmm I see your point..."  
  
Loki looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Yep you're right. We should send you back... Here's the time key. Just shout "DragonballZ and you should land in the right place."  
  
Loki walked up to Aragron who was about to leave in to the forest.  
  
"Save meeeeeeeeee!" Legolas run past them whit Nadia on hot pursuit.  
  
"Bye now" said Loki and walked together whit Aragorn after Legolas and Nadia leaving Vegeta behind.  
  
"Will you help us fight them?" asked Aragorn  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Do you have any weapons?"  
  
"Err well....no -.-"  
  
"Here" Loki received a very pretty dagger whit an purple shade.  
  
There were elfigh words written on the dagger.  
  
"Híril Burzum" it said "What doe is means?"  
  
"Lady Darkness"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"It fit's you"  
  
[AN: I know I know I completely forgot the stupid dwarf man but he isn't interesting anyway. I suppose he drowned in the water cause the others didn't pay attention to him. Gehehe I'm soooo bad ^^ ]  
  
"So, any idea were going?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to fallow Legolas...I hope he knows where we're going" they looked ahead. Legolas was caught up by Nadia.  
  
* Sweat drop *  
  
Nadia jumped on a random rock "To Mordor!"  
  
"Yep that's right" Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Luv joo."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Luv joo!!"  
  
"Lego.."  
  
"DUDE! Shut up !" Loki yelled.  
  
Nadia hid behind Legolas.  
  
"Agree" said Aragorn.  
  
"You really are my type of man! * smirk *"  
  
Then they start walking in Mordor's direction.  
  
First Argaron, then Loki, then Legolas , and Nadia hung on Legolas' arm. "Loki" she yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm touching Legolas"  
  
+ anime fall +  
  
"Oh boy, this is ganna be a long trip.."  
  
"Let's go to Minas Tirith first. And tell the people that Boromier died" Argaron said.  
  
"Okay" Loki applied.  
  
And so the plans changed.  
  
.: A few days later in Minas Tirith :.  
  
They almost reached Minas Tirith when they saw a couple tall guyes completely dressed in black by a camp fire. "The Nazgûl?"  
  
Loki had a dark smirk plastered on hef face.  
  
"Hey NannerzZz!"  
  
"Wah?"  
  
"Don't you think those horses would be perfect for us?"  
  
"Ghehe yeah they totally fit our image"  
  
Loki & Nadia sneaked behind the Nazgûl and saw the horses.  
  
"I want this one" "I'll take this one!"  
  
They untied the horses and climbed on their backs. Surprisingly the horses obeyed there commands.  
  
They picked up Legolas & Argorn and drove the last miles to Minas Tirith.  
  
[NN: Legolas is sitting behind meeeeeee!]  
  
[AN: I lub Aragorn! ^.^]  
  
[NN: haha I'm lazy so we're going to skip the next part witch is: horse,  
  
Minas Tirith, Legolas, road, see Gandalf, Aragorn, catch up whit Frodo and Sam, steal the Ring, pretending to be orcs (ugh -.-") and sneak to mount doom o.O]  
  
[AN: mount doom now]  
  
"Like wow it's hot in here!" Loki said.  
  
"Yah duh we're in Mount Doom, close to the fire" Then suddenly 9 dark figures appeared behind the fellowship. The four Hobbits screamed stuff together à"Ooohh! Aaaahh! Strider, help! The Nazgûl!"  
  
Loki walked to the edge of the fire pit-thing. Nadia fallowed ( clanging' to Legolas of course) and so did the others. "Baginsssssssss!" One dark dude said. "Drop the ring back into the fire!" yelled Aragorn, and then; "Fear not young (lil, pathetic) Hobbits!" Strider drew his sword and stood in front of the 9 dudes. Loki gave the Ring to Nadia. "Watch this!" she said. Loki to the Nazgûl and waved a plastic fake ring up in one of the dark dudes his faces. "Want this?"  
  
"Yesssssss" The other dark dudes lifted their swords and stuff. "Hey Loki are you gonna take Aragorn with ya?" {somewere in the background some dude without a shirt ran around screaming 'Give back my shirt you brats!' }  
  
"Err I dunnow he already has a girl friend ne?"  
  
"Oh yeah.ahh well.let's go"  
  
"Ringggg!!!" one of the dudes hissed.  
  
"You hissin' at me?" Loki asked  
  
"Yesssss"  
  
"Tisk tisk" Loki turned to strider and hugged him. Then she walked back to the fire-pit-thing. "Ok let's go that ring should have enough power to get us somewhere." She took Nadia's hand (and Nadia grabbed Logolas his arm) and jumped. "I wanna go to Hogwarts!!" yelled Loki. Nadia dropped the fake ring and then disappeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *Flash* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
